O' Father Where Art Thou
by bke.21
Summary: Evem the most spiritual can give into their desires


Blake hefted the heavy box against her shapely hip as she walked up the church steps. Her breath left little puffs of steam, as she pushed against the door and stepped inside. "Hello!" she called out. "I've brought the donations my college dorm collected for the food drive!" cans and jars clinked against each other in the box as Blake made her way towards the church kitchen. "Hello, is anyone here?" she called out into the empty kitchen. "Where is everyone?" she wondered out loud, she set the box of goods on the kitchen counter, and slipped her puffy jacket off and set it next to the box. Her large breasts strained against her hoody warping the college letters across her chest.

Her hands trailed the pews as she walked down the aisle towards the rectory and the confession booths, looking for someone she could tell about the donations so her dorm could get credit. No one seemed to be in the confession booths or in the sanctuary. Blake continued to walk around towards the back where the offices were located. She cherished the solitude and silence as she walked around. It was so difficult to find any alone time these days, her roommate had a boyfriend and they stayed in the room constantly and they study rooms in the library were always booked with study groups and stressed out students. At 20 years old, she felt she was ready to move into her own apartment, but her university rules stated she had to live in a dorm for the first 2 years of college.

Father Ozpin heard commotion in the sanctuary and quickly shut his laptop. His face reddened with shame even though no one could see that all he was looking at was the online catalog for Victoria's Secret lingerie. The shame of his sexuality plagued him, he was so conflicted between the vow of celibacy he made to the church and his natural desire and attraction towards, sexy women in their underwear. While he figured a little self love wasn't breaking his vows, he still felt shame and guilt every time he looked at a woman or thought about being intimate with her. He rose and made sure his robes covered his thick hard-on as he went towards the rectory to see who was here.

He spotted a lovely, 20 something co-ed wandering down the aisles, he was captivated by how beautiful she was. His eyes roved over her body and noticed how her tight jeans clung to her shapely hips and ass. His mouth started to water as he saw her ample bosom jiggle under her sweatshirt. he stayed hidden in the shadows to secretly watch a little longer. He remembered her name was Blake, he often listened to her mother's confessions and her concerns about Blake getting through college, and not getting pregnant before she hit 30 were often big parts of their time together. He could see why she was so worried, Blake was the sexiest 20 year old woman he had ever laid eyes on. He continued to watch as she sat down in a pew to wait for someone.

She sat in one of the pews and cherished the moment and quiet. Her hands rested on her thighs as she took in the scenery of the beautiful church. Cold sunlight streamed in through the stained glass windows and lit colored panels against the woods of the pews. Her hand started to rub her thigh through her clothes. Her work load was so heavy that she had stopped dating for a while to focus on her class work and it was so rare for her to find a moment alone in her dorm room, that she hadn't masturbated or touched herself in months. Her hand trailed up and down her thigh, she could feel her nipples harden beneath her bra. Her left hand trailed up under her hoody and squeezed her nipple. A soft moan slipped out of her mouth, she couldn't believe she was doing this, in her church out in the open like this, but it felt so good. She spread her legs a bit and ran her hand over the crotch of her tight jeans and used her finger to trace the outline of her pussy lips through the material, she could feel the heat radiating through the fabric. Blake moaned again and squirmed in her seat, it had been so long since her body had been touched, it felt like tiny electrical currents wherever her fingers traced.

Father Ozpin couldn't believe what he was seeing. He could not believe this was happening in real life, a beautiful woman touching and pleasing herself in front of him. His experiences with women were relegated to the pages of lingerie catalogs and the confession booth. His face reddened and he could feel his sex stiffen and throb beneath his robes. His hand moved over his robes to touch and feel himself. He had never been this hard before, he felt as if he would explode if he touched any further. He clasped his hands behind his back and continued to watch as his throbbing cock strained against his boxers.

Blake's hand slipped toward her button fly and started to slowly undo the buttons. One by one, her nimble fingers slid the buttons out of their holes. Her fingers rested on the band of her panties, touching the fabric, slipping underneath then slipping back out. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, anyone could just walk in, she had gone to this church for 20 years, if anyone caught her she would be so embarrassed. But the feel of her warm, smooth skin under her fingers was too much, she needed this, she needed a release from all this tension stored in her body. She slid her fingers further down under her jeans but over the fabric of her underwear. Blake could feel the wetness of her arousal had already marked her panties. She pressed her finger into her swollen clitorus relishing the feel of the fabric over her sensitive body. A shiver ran through her body as she pressed again. She lifted a leg onto the pew in front of her and started to rub in a clockwise motion over her clit. Her breathing increased as she rubbed a little faster. The crotch of her panties was soaked with her juices. She slipped a finger beneath the leg band and into her sticky wetness. Her finger was covered in her desire. She slid it into her tight hole and moved it in and out and and up to press it against her g spot. Blake bit back another moan and brought her finger back to her clit and pressed it again. She arched her back and ground her pussy into her fingers as heat pooled in her belly, she was so close to climax.

Father Ozpin could see Blake's arousal and he could not hold back any longer, he slipped his hand under his robes and down his pants. The moment his hand touched the tip of his dick it started to throb and pulse. He gripped his shaft and started to stroke. he was very aware that if anyone caught him doing this he would be in serious trouble but all he cared about now was release. He imagined Blake standing before him in a lacy bra and panties and could not contain it any longer. White hot heat pulsed out of his balls as he spent his seed inside his boxers, he let out a rough and shaky breath as he watched Blake finish.

Her free hand continued to pull and squeeze at her nipples and she pressed her clit. The heat started to spread from her pelvis and creeped out into her legs and arms. She changed pace and started to rub in a counter-clockwise motion slowing down and savoring the moment before she explodes. She pressed directly on her clit and electricity flowed out into her body. She went rigid with pleasure as her hips lifted off the pew seat. She bit her lower lip to keep from moaning out. A thin sheet of sweat glistened over her tingly skin as she laid back in the pew catching her breath.

She heard rustling and humming that startled her from her reverie. She quickly buttoned her pants and straightened her shirt as she stood up. "Oh hey Father Ozpin!" she exclaimed in a hoarse voice. "I was hoping you would be here, I am dropping off the donations my dorm collected for the food drive. They are in the kitchen." She looked at Father Ozpin and noticed his cheeks were flushed, were her cheeks as flushed? she wondered, did Father Ozpin see what she was doing?! Oh, God! she thought, what if he had? She decided that she didn't care, her alone time came so infrequently these days, she needed to do it!

Father Ozpin saw Blake's cheeks redden as she looked at him, did she know he peeked in on her private moment? He felt his cock start to harden again and decided he didn't care if she knew, it was the sexiest moment of his life and the closest thing to actual sex he had ever had. He wasn't sure if this was breaking his vows, but he would worry about that later during his private reflection time. Now, all he had to do was figure out how to talk with her without giving away his secret. "Hey Blake!" he said as they started to walk towards the kitchen, "Thank you so much for this donation! It will go a long way next Saturday to feed the homeless." as they reached the kitchen, they avoided looking at each other both excited and embarrassed at what had happened. Finally it was time to say goodbye as Blake had to get back for class.

She looked up into Father Ozpin's eyes as she started to say goodbye, her voice caught in her throat, he knows! she thought, heat rose in her cheeks. Father Ozpin stared at Blake, She knows! he thought, she knows what a bad, dirty man I am. They stared at each other both filled with shame and desire. The tension filled the air and Blake could feel they sweet heaviness starting to pool in her belly as her desire mounted. Father Ozpin felt his cock rise and press against the wet spot he had made earlier. His body craved the young woman's body, he bit his lower lip to keep from saying so and bid her good day instead. "See you next week Blake!" Blake smiled at him as she swayed down the church steps. "Maybe sooner, Father Ozpin, I've been thinking about going to confession on Wednesday, I've been pretty naughty this week!" With a wink and a giggle, she turned and headed for her class.


End file.
